A Hundred Days
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Você nunca mais chorou. Você nunca mais sorriu. A única expressão em seu rosto é uma vazia, sem cor e sem importância. É, porém, a única.


**Nome:**A Hundred Days

**Autora**: Bela

**Tipo:**One-shot

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Classificação:** M/NC-17

**Personagens/Casais:** Draco/Ginny

* * *

**Challenge da Solidão **

**Item** 3. Anel de Ouro

**Situação **5. Reencontro

**Lugar** 8. Prédio Abandonado

**Tempo** 1. Época Atual

**Sentimentos/Emoções:** 2. Amor 10. Vingança

**Classificação: PRATA**, inesperadamente *-*

**Banner: **http:/i111(PONTO)photobucket(PONTO)com/albums/n152/flavia-hpx/BannerSolidoBela(PONTO)jpg

* * *

**Challenge de Songfics**

**Música:** _Here Without You,_ 3 Door Down

**Trecho:** I never meant to leave this world alone/I never meant to hurt the ones who cared/And all this time I thought we'd just grow old/You know, no one said it's fair (_Danger Line,_Avenged Sevenfold_) _**Item **2. Morte

**Classificação: O****URO**, mais inesperadamente ainda O.o

**Banner:** http:/i111(PONTO)photobucket(PONTO)com/albums/n152/flavia-hpx/1639858_large1(PONTO)gif

* * *

**N/A: Escrevi essa fic para o presente da minha Amiga Secreta do take 3 do MM, a Cora Coralina. Espero que ela goste, mesmo esse não sendo o estilo que geralmente lê/escreve. Obrigada, Schaala, pela betagem e pelo apoio. :D E obrigada, Fla. Doomsday, pelas avaliações e banners. ^^**

**Disclaimer:**Nada me pertence, a não ser o teclado que digitou essas palavras.

* * *

_Você nunca mais chorou. Você nunca mais sorriu. A única expressão em seu rosto é uma vazia, sem cor e sem importância.__É, porém, a única._

**A hundred days have made me older**

_(Cem dias me fizeram mais velho)_

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

_(Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto)_

Você acostumou-se com sua vida. Viver sozinho, trancado em seu laboratório realizando experiências que ninguém mais entende. Para você, essa é a melhor vida. Ninguém para atrapalhar, ninguém para conversar, ninguém para olhar. E você passa seus dias ali. Semanas sem dormir, debruçado sobre bancadas repletas de tubos de ensaios e com a cabeça enfiada em livros ou na tela de um computador. Ninguém o incomoda. A única pessoa que você vê é o entregador de pizza. Ninguém mais. Nem empregados, nem sua mãe.

Sua expressão continuou inexpressiva na última vez que você viu sua mãe. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto fino e pálido dela enquanto ela gritava com você, apontando-lhe todos os erros que cometeu em sua vida. Mas você não se importou.

-Narcissa, deixe-me em paz. Não preciso de você. Não preciso de ninguém.

E você viu-a limpar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Você escutou o soluço fraco dela, o último som que você ouviu sair de seus lábios. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante, ao qual você retribuiu com a mesma indiferença. Mais lágrimas riscarem a face dela quando ela virou as costas para você e foi embora para nunca mais voltar.

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

_(Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio)_

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

_(E eu não acho que possa olhá-lo do mesmo jeito)_

Agora você está novamente sozinho, não sabe há quanto tempo. A barba já cresceu desordenada pelo seu rosto e os cabelos não são cuidados há semanas. As roupas já não fazem diferença. O jaleco branco e longo cobre a maior parte delas. Você come quando tem fome, dorme quando tem sono e o restante do tempo é gasto em suas pesquisas. Está frenético atrás de seus segredos. Livros e papéis estão espalhados pelo amplo aposento, e a todo o momento a tela de seu computador pisca com novas informações. É essa a vida que você sempre sonhou? Não, não é. Você já sonhou com uma família. Com estabilidade, dinheiro, poder, confiança. Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Agora tudo mudou. Agora você está sozinho.

Sozinho. Uma palavra que pode ter diversos significados, mas que, para você, não importa realmente. Desde que _ela_ deixou-o, traiu-o, magoou-o, você não se importa com mais nada. Desde aquele dia.

Você ainda se lembra dos cabelos ruivos lançando sombras na parede. Lembra do peso do anel em seu bolso e da sensação de ansiedade que percorria seu corpo. Lembra o olhar surpreso dela ao vê-lo. E também lembra o momento em que você finalmente percebeu que seu mundo havia desabado.

**But all the miles that separate**

_(Mas todas as milhas que nos separam)_

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

_(Desaparecem quando estou sonhando com o seu rosto)_

Depois daquele dia, tudo mudou. Sua vida tornou-se essa. Sozinho, pesquisando. É vida que sonhou, mas em seus sonhos você não estava sozinho. Estava com ela. Você não chorou por ela. Culpou-se intimamente por ser tão frio, mas não conseguia fazer uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. O mundo perdeu as cores e as sensações. Você fugiu. Fugiu dela, do mundo, de si mesmo. E descobriu que não havia onde se esconder.

* * *

_-Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, Draco? – Narcissa perguntou, mordendo o lábio e olhando indecisa para o filho._

_Draco levantou o queixo e lançou-lhe um olhar confiante._

_-Nunca tive tanta certeza, mãe._

_Lucius pigarreou e Draco voltou-se para ele. O pai, vagarosamente, pousou a xícara de café na mesa e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos cinzentos encontraram os de mesmo tom do filho e eles se encararam durante longos minutos, sem que nenhum deles realizasse qualquer movimento. Narcissa mexeu-se, incomodada com a tensão no ambiente._

_-Draco. - Lucius falou, num tom suave que escondia muito. – Você sabe que nunca aprovei seu_relacionamento_com essa garota._

_O filho assentiu, mesmo que aquilo não tenha sido uma pergunta._

_-E você sabe da família dela._

_-O senhor não pode ir direto ao ponto? – Draco perguntou, educadamente, mas ainda com o mesmo olhar firme de antes._

_Lucius hesitou. Olhou para Narcissa, que lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça, encorajando-o a continuar. __Ele fitou o filho e suspirou._

_-Draco, não posso permitir que se case com ela._

_Os olhos tempestuosos do outro devolveram-lhe um olhar frio, cortante._

_-Não vou permitir que me impeça de fazer isso,_pai._– Sua voz estava controlada, mas os pais puderam ver suas mãos fechando-se em cima da mesa. – Não vim até aqui pedir-lhe permissão. Vim apenas anunciar minha decisão._

_-Você não vai querer fazer isso. – Lucius levantou a voz, fitando Draco como se ele fosse alguém digno de apenas nojo. – Não vai querer manchar o nome da família casando-se com uma garota de classe inferior._

_-Qual é o problema da família dela? – O filho levantou o queixo, em desafio._

_-Não enxerga, Draco? Não vê que ela está apenas interessada em nosso dinheiro?_

_Lucius levantou-se e a cadeira na qual estava sentado caiu. O som abafado da madeira pesada batendo no mármore branco ressoou pela Mansão por segundos que pareceram intermináveis. Draco não abaixou o olhar dos olhos fumegantes do pai e travou os maxilares para não perder o controle. Então se levantou também, suavemente, e falou:_

_- Eu sei o que estou fazendo._

_Suas últimas palavras não foram dirigidas a nenhum dos pais, especificamente. Foram dirigidas mais a si mesmo e ele continuou a repeti-las em sua mente enquanto virava as costas para a mesa de jantar e deixava a casa, sozinho._

* * *

É uma quarta-feira à noite agora, e você está, como sempre, sentado em uma cadeira do laboratório, encarando a tela do computador. A única diferença é que, hoje, um sorriso marca seu rosto. Um sorriso que não era visto desde o dia em que se retirou para dentro daquela casa. E ele é diferente. Não é real e vívido como costumava ser. É um sorriso frio e maléfico, parecendo que seus lábios estão sendo forçados a se curvarem, mesmo que seja porque você finalmente conseguiu o que queria. O resultado está ali, na tela brilhante que exibe as palavras que espera há dias.

Você não consegue conter sua ansiedade. Já está tudo planejado. As situações, os momentos, os sentimentos. Você já sabe o que deve fazer e não tem medo disso. Você se levanta e finalmente deixa o aposento. Anda pelos corredores escuros, tateando as paredes, embriagado pela loucura de seu prestígio. Sua mente está assolada com pensamentos do que fará a seguir e isso o enche ainda mais de euforia.

Em um dos corredores, você pára e abre uma porta. Olha para o aposento abandonado e semi-iluminado pela luz da lua. Você atravessa o quarto, contornando a cama desarrumada e parando na frente de um armário. Cuidadosamente, pega a chave fria que jazia de encontro ao seu peito, pendurada por uma corrente em seu pescoço, e destranca o armário. No meio da poeira e das teias de aranha, uma pequena caixa parecia intocada pelo tempo. Você levanta a tampa e seus olhos brilham ao rever o diamante.

**I'm here without you, baby**

_(Estou aqui seu você)_

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

_(Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária)_

**I think about you, baby**

_(Eu penso em você)_

**And I dream about you all the time**

_(E sonho com você o tempo todo)_

* * *

_Draco esperava por ela dentro do carro. Ainda não o ligara, pois sabia que ela viria, apesar de não saber quanto tempo iria demorar. Então apenas permanecia sentado, as mãos no volante, olhando para a chuva que escorria pelo vidro dianteiro do automóvel._

_Vinte minutos passaram-se até que uma mulher alta e loira saiu da porta da frente da Mansão Malfoy e caminhou até o carro do filho. Ela entrou e sentou-se no banco do passageiro, olhando para frente, para a chuva._

_-Draco, entre em casa. – Ela falou, cansada._

_Sem olhar para a mãe, ele respondeu:_

_-Não vou voltar._

_Narcissa suspirou. Sabia que essa seria a resposta dele, e também sabia que não adiantava insistir._

_-Você tem certeza sobre esse casamento?_

_Draco virou-se no banco para encará-la, mal acreditando no que acabara de ouvir._

_-Mãe. Eu... gosto muito da Ginny. – Afirmou, sem paciência. – Droga. Será que isso já não está claro?_

_A loira virou-se para encará-lo também e deixou escapar um sorriso convencido._

_-Eu sei disso. Você acha que eu não percebo? Você acha que eu não vejo que você age diferente perto dela? Eu vejo, Draco, o seu olhar mudar sempre que você a vê. Eu vejo seus sorrisos cada vez mais constantes. Você mudou._Ela_te mudou._

_Draco bufou, não querendo admitir que era verdade. Voltou a olhar para frente._

_-Você acha que Lucius me perdoará algum dia? – Perguntou, timidamente, como se ainda fosse uma criança assustada com os trovões da chuva lá fora._

_Narcissa hesitou alguns segundos, mas respondeu, não tão confiante quanto gostaria:_

_-Claro que ele vai._

_Então silêncio caiu entre eles e, durante algum tempo, os dois apenas observaram a chuva cair sem dizer uma palavra. Draco duvidava muito que Lucius iria perdoá-lo se ele casasse com Ginny, mas decidiu não insistir nesse assunto. Olhou para a mãe e ela fitou-o de volta com os grandes olhos azuis._

_-E-eu... – Ela hesitou um momento, e então tirou uma caixinha negra do bolso da jaqueta e entregou-a ao filho. Ele abriu a tampa cuidadosamente e analisou seu conteúdo. – É um anel. – Narcissa explicou. – Meu anel de noivado. Quero que o dê à Ginny._

_Draco ficou sem palavras. Nunca esperava semelhante atitude de sua mãe. Ela não gostava de Ginny. Era simpática e educada com a garota por causa dele, e aprovava a relação porque o fazia feliz, mas ele sabia que ela realmente não gostava de sua namorada. Examinou o anel. Devia valer uma fortuna. Ouro branco, destacando um pequeno diamante._

_-Mãe... e-eu não sei o que dizer... – Respondeu, com a voz indecisa._

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça._

_-Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas... fique com ele._

_Draco guardou o anel no bolso, pensativo._

_-Obrigado. – Falou simplesmente._

_Narcissa sorriu e saiu do carro. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e, enquanto se afastava cada vez mais da Mansão, observando a imagem solitária dela ficar cada vez mais distante pelo espelho retrovisor, arrependeu-se de ser tão orgulhoso e não ter dito que a amava._

* * *

Vagarosamente e cuidando para não encostar no anel, você coloca a caixinha preta no bolso. Agora o experimento está completo e você tem certeza de que tudo saiu perfeito. Precisa continuar os preparativos. Você sobe as escadas que levam ao segundo andar e entra no quarto onde guarda suas poucas roupas. Escolhe uma roupa simples: camiseta branca, calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Pega também meias e sapatos e entra no banheiro.

Pela primeira vez em meses, você toma banho. Entra na banheira e deixa a água amolecer seu corpo e molhar seus cabelos. Deixa a água fazer seus músculos relaxarem e seus pensamentos clarearem. Pela primeira vez em meses, sua mente desvia-se do seu plano, do seu destino. _Dela_, mesmo que você ainda não tenha esquecido as sensações de sua pele ou do cheiro de seus cabelos. Essas memórias ainda pairam em seus pensamentos, mas você tenta pensar em seus pais. Será que eles algum dia o perdoarão por tudo?

Quando você olha no espelho e começa a fazer a barba, se pergunta em que dia do ano está. Você viu por uma das janelas, mais cedo, que há neve lá fora. Quantos dias esteve trancado em seu exílio?

**I'm here without you, baby**

_(Estou aqui sem você)_

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

_(Mas você ainda está comigo nos meus sonhos)_

**And tonight, it's only you and me**

_(E, hoje à noite, é só eu e você)_

* * *

_-Desiste, cara._

_Blaise apareceu na porta do quarto, trazendo duas latinhas de cerveja._

_-Não enquanto eu não conseguir falar com ela. – Draco discou mais uma vez o número de Ginny, mas o celular dela continuava a dar fora de área e sua mãe dissera-lhe que a garota não estava em casa._

_-Você fala com ela depois._

_Draco olhou o amigo como se ele fosse louco. Não podia desistir agora. O outro passou-lhe uma das latinhas e o loiro tomou um longo gole do líquido gelado antes de voltar a apertar rapidamente os botões do telefone. Blaise revirou os olhos._

_-Ainda não entendo porque você não pode esperar._

_-Porque – Draco explicou – eu quero vê-la agora, então vou vê-la agora._

_-Isso tudo é ansiedade em pedir a ruiva em casamento? – O negro perguntou, rindo e bebendo mais um gole da sua lata._

_-Eu sei que você não entende. – O loiro falou, parando de discar e encarando o amigo. – Mas isso é realmente importante para mim. Cara, eu nunca pensei que gostaria tanto de uma garota ao ponto de pedí-la em casamento, entende?_

_Blaise riu._

_-E você precisa mesmo_pedí-la em casamento_? Só aproveita a ruiva até ela dar o fora em você._

_-Você não está ajudando... – Draco disse, entre dentes, voltando sua atenção para o telefone. Discou mais uma vez e esperou alguns momentos. Seu coração bateu mais rápido quando ouviu os toques que indicavam que o telefone estava chamando. Mas então uma mensagem de voz começou, dizendo que o número chamado estava ocupado. – Tem algum problema com a merda desse telefone? – Ele bateu o aparelho no gancho._

_-Ei, claro que não! – Blaise aproximou-se. – Por que você não tenta ligar para uma amiga dela? Ela pode saber onde a ruiva se meteu..._

_-É claro... – Draco murmurou, pensativo. – Granger._

_Ele rapidamente pegou o celular e procurou o número da garota na agenda telefônica. Discou os números cuidadosamente no telefone de Blaise e colocou o aparelho no ouvido, esperando ansiosamente por um sinal de que estava chamando. Ele tocou três vezes, então uma voz ofegante atendeu._

_-Alô._

_-Oi. Hum... Hermione Granger?_

_-Sim._

_-Aqui é o Draco. Draco Malfoy._

_-Malfoy?_

_-É... eu... liguei para perguntar sobre Ginny. Ela não está com você, está?_

_-Não, mas eu... -Ela soltou um gemido. - Só um pouco, Ron, estou no telefone... – Draco ouviu sons de tecidos sendo puxados, passos e então uma porta se fechando. – Não, Malfoy, ela não está aqui, mas... –_ _Ela hesitou._

_-Mas o quê? – Ele perguntou com urgência. – Olha, preciso falar com ela. É importante._

_-Malfoy... – Hermione hesitou novamente. –Tem algo que preciso te contar._

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Draco perguntou, preocupado._

_-Não. É só que... escuta..._

_E ele escutou. Hermione contava-lhe a história insegura, sempre vacilando, e ele sabia que ela não devia estar lhe contando aquilo. Draco sabia que, para ela, a revelação de todos aqueles segredos era traição. Ela se sentia mal por isso, mas ele sentia-se ainda pior. Nunca imaginou que a verdade pudesse doer tanto, e não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo, pois a idéia parecia-lhe absurda. Simplesmente não combinava com a Ginny que conhecia._

_-E é isso, Malfoy. Eu não devia estar te contando isso, mas eu disse para ela que se ela não contasse, eu contaria. – A garota hesitou mais uma vez. – Eu quero que tudo isso pare, não acho justo com você e..._

_-Onde ela está, Granger? – O loiro perguntou, sentindo um aperto na garganta._

_-Olha, Malfoy, eu realmente acho que não..._

_-Onde ela está? – Ele repetiu a pergunta, ignorando o comentário dela._

_Hermione suspirou e disse-lhe um nome e ele, sem se despedir, bateu o telefone no gancho e saiu do quarto, ignorando as perguntas de Blaise. Pegou a jaqueta que estava jogada em cima do sofá da espaçosa e luxuosa sala de estar e rumou para a porta._

_-Ei! Não vai nem ao menos me agradecer pela estadia? – O negro cobrou antes que o amigo desaparecesse atrás da porta do elevador._

**The miles just keep rolling**

_(As milhas continuam aumentando)_

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

_(Quando as pessoas deixam de se falar)_

* * *

Você respira fundo o ar puro da noite. Parece que a última vez que fez isso foi numa outra vida. O frio te atinge, sem piedade de suas poucas roupas, mas você o ignora. Vira-se lentamente para trancar o Grimmauld Place. Nunca poderia chamar a casa de lar, apesar de ter vivido ali nos últimos meses. Para você, o local foi apenas um refúgio, quando não tinha mais para onde ir. Era para isso que a casa servia, basicamente. Fazia anos que não era habitada. A última moradora foi sua tia-avó Walburga Black, e quando ela morreu, a casa passou para o nome de seu único filho vivo, Sirius Black. Sirius também usou a casa como refúgio. Ele estava fugitivo da polícia, condenado pelo homicídio de dois de seus amigos. Depois da morte desse também, o Grimmauld Place foi deixado para Bellatrix Lestrange. Sua tia nunca quis a casa, e ela foi usada para outros objetivos depois disso. Objetivos esses que você queria esquecer. Você só queria lembrar-se da casa pela maneira que _você_ a usou.

Era o lugar perfeito para todos que buscavam refúgio. A polícia nunca achara Black ali, e poucas pessoas sabiam da existência do lugar, então era perfeito para você se isolar. Se afundar na solidão.

Agora, contemplando a noite, você não tinha certeza de que queria levar seus planos adiante. Você não queria abandonar a solidão. A solidão, que foi sua única amiga nos últimos meses. A solidão, na qual você buscou forças para viver. A solidão, que se embrenhou tão completamente em seu ser que você nem percebeu que ela tornou-se uma parte sua. Pela primeira vez nesses cem dias, você hesitou. Cem dias. Cem dias completamente sozinho. Você verificou o calendário antes de deixar seu refúgio. Cem dias desde que a viu pela última vez. Cem dias. É tudo o que pensa enquanto anda pela noite, deixando pegadas na neve.

**I've heard this life is overrated**

_(Eu ouvi que a vida está sobrecarregada)_

**But I hope that it gets better as we go**

_(Mas espero que melhore quando continuarmos)_

* * *

_Draco parou na porta do prédio abandonado, aproveitando a escuridão da noite para tatear atrás da grade da janela do primeiro andar à procura da chave. Sempre ficava ali e ele se perguntou como nenhum mendigo nunca a encontrou. E como_eles_poderiam ser tão estúpidos a ponto de ainda deixarem a chave ali. Cuidadosamente, Draco introduziu-a na fechadura velha e desgastada e empurrou a porta. Ela abriu-se rangendo, deixando a luz da lua iluminar o corredor empoeirado da entrada._

_O loiro segurou a respiração, entrando na casa e fechando a porta atrás de si. Pegou o celular para iluminar o caminho e observou as paredes forradas de quadros e móveis antigos. Em algum lugar, ele ouviu vozes e barulhos, e sentiu o rosto quente, a cabeça próxima de explodir. Rapidamente, fez seu caminho para as escadas, e começou a subi-las apressado. Nunca imaginou que um dia voltaria àquele lugar. A única vez que esteve ali foi com a tia, e apenas para verificar o estado do imóvel. Agora, porém, sentia-se conectado ao local, como se grandes coisas fossem acontecer ali._

**I'm here without you, baby**

_(Estou aqui sem você)_

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

_(Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária)_

* * *

Em uma rua deserta, você encontra o táxi. O taxista resmunga, estava esperando-o há minutos, ele diz. Você não responde, apenas passa-lhe um maço de libras e recita um endereço. Um endereço que já decorou de tanto olhá-lo na tela de um dos seus computadores. O homem faz um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, sorrindo para o dinheiro e dando a partida no táxi. Você recosta-se no banco e passa a observar as ruas vazias. Provavelmente, todos estão fora de casa, comemorando em algum lugar. Mas ela, você sabe que_ela_ está em casa. E essa certeza é confirmada quando o táxi pára na frente do prédio, e você vê que a luz do apartamento dela está acesa.

* * *

_Draco parou no último andar da casa, com o olhar fixo na porta semi-aberta. Não conseguia ver nada do quarto, a não ser um canto deserto da parede iluminado pela fraca luz de velas. Ele lembrou que esse era o quarto de Sirius Black, quando o criminoso habitava o lugar. E, apesar de não conseguir ver o quarto ou as pessoas que estavam lá dentro, viu as sombras da parede e ouviu os sons. Ouviu os gemidos dela, os gemidos que acreditava que ela dava apenas para ele. Ouviu-a murmurar o nome do outro, e ouviu os sons da cama rangendo sob o peso deles. E viu, projetada na parede, a causa de todo seu desgosto e raiva. Tinha vontade de entrar no quarto e de gritar, gritar alto para que o mundo acabasse ou para que ele acordasse daquele pesadelo. Mas não foi isso que fez._

_Ele esperou alguns momentos, sua mente fria e calculista pensando em seus próximos movimentos. Não esperava que sua raiva tivesse-o dominado tanto ao ponto de lhe surgir aquele plano. Mas o plano se formou, e agradou-o. Ele quis torná-lo realidade. Os detalhes podiam ser acertados depois, porque, naquele momento, o mais importante estava atrás da porta, e ele sabia o que fazia quando a empurrou gentilmente._

**I think about you, baby**

_(Eu penso em você)_

**And I dream about you all the time**

_(E sonho com você o tempo todo)_

* * *

Você aperta a campainha sem hesitar. Alguns momentos depois, ela abre a porta. Está saltitante e feliz, mas o sorriso murcha ao perceber que não é quem ela espera atrás da porta. É você.

-Draco? – Ela pergunta, sua face tornando-se absurdamente branca, destacando ainda mais os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

Você sorri. Está confiante e calmo agora que a vê, como se esses cem dias não tivessem existido.

-Olá, querida. – Você se aproxima e roça os lábios nos dela, fazendo-a se afastar.

-O que faz aqui? – Os olhos castanhos parecem assustados.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Lança-lhe o sorriso mais caloroso que pode, e ela, vacilante, afasta-se da porta, deixando o caminho livre.

Você entra no apartamento e pára, observando o local. A sala está impecavelmente arrumada e perfumada com o cheiro dos lírios colocados em cima de uma mesa. Uma bancada separa o aposento principal da cozinha, onde uma mesa está posta para dois. Você ouve-a fechar a porta e dar alguns passos hesitantes, aproximando-se.

-Draco... Onde esteve? O que fez? Por afastou todos nós? – As perguntas saem em um fôlego só da boca dela, e você percebe a ansiedade em sua voz. Mas não há pressa. A noite mal começou.

-Tem alguma bebida? – Pergunta, adentrando na cozinha, ouvindo-a segui-lo. Você pega uma garrafa de Chiante Clássico que está em cima da mesa e analisa o rótulo. Ela abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas desiste. Você sorri. Ela está com medo, e resolve não te contrariar. – É para vocês beberem quando ele chegar, não é? – Seu sorriso alarga-se ainda mais. – Mas por que esperar por ele, se você pode bebê-lo comigo agora?

-Draco... – Ela estende a mão quando você pega o abridor na pia, e você ri.

-Que foi, Ginny? Quer esperá-lo chegar do hospital? – Você dá de ombros. - Não vale à pena. –Com habilidade, mesmo depois de meses sem fazer isso, abre a garrafa e joga a rolha para o lado. Enche os dois copos que estão sobre a mesa e, após entregar um a ela, ergue o seu, dizendo: - Um brinde a mim!

Você esvazia seu copo em alguns goles, mal apreciando o sabor da bebida. Ela ainda parece surpresa com a sua presença, mas você sabe que as palavras logo voltarão à sua boca. E não precisa esperar muito. Colocando o copo intocado de lado, ela olha nos seus olhos.

-Draco, me desculpa. – Ela fala suavemente, e você resolve deixá-la terminar. – Eu nunca quis fazer isso com você... Hermione falou que era errado, mas... – Ela suspira e desvia olhar, fitando a janela. – Eu o amava. Eu o amo, e não posso impedir isso. Achei que você não me impediria de ser feliz.

-Você só será feliz ao meu lado.

Os olhos castanhos dela voltam novamente para você, suplicantes.

-Eu estou feliz agora, Draco.– Ela hesita mais uma vez. – Minha vida com ele seria perfeita se não fosse...

-Por mim?

Um suspiro sai dos lábios pintados de vermelho, e ela abaixa a cabeça. Quando volta a falar, a voz sai baixa, mas pela primeira vez na noite, segura:

-Eu estava feliz. Tinha tudo o que sonhava. Um namorado atencioso, dedicado, rico... que queria me ver feliz não importava como. Mas sua sombra nunca me deixou, Draco. Eu me sentia culpada por estar tão feliz sem saber o que estava acontecendo com você. Eu tinha medo de entrar naquela casa e te ver, e as palavras da sua mãe sobre seu estado machucavam-me ainda mais. Eu não sabia o que fazer e _ele_... ele esforçou-se para que eu esquecesse tudo. Ele me salvou para que não ficasse louca. Decidimos morar juntos e tentar reconstruir tudo, e eu tentava esquecer sobre você. No começo, quis afundar-me em minha própria depressão, mas...

-Depressão não é estar um pouco triste, Ginny. – Você finalmente fala, e ela levanta os olhos marejados. – É não sentir nada. É não querer mais estar vivo.***** Depressão é o que eu passei, e o que você jamais passará.

-Draco, o que aconteceu com você? – Uma lágrima escorre solitária pela face pálida dela.

Você não responde, apenas tira a caixinha preta do bolso e entrega a ela. Ela lança-lhe um olhar questionador, antes de abrir a tampa com as mãos trêmulas. Seus olhos brilham ao ver o anel, numa expressão chocada.

-Esse, Ginny, – Você diz, inexpressivo – é o anel que eu ia te dar, naquele dia em que descobri sobre você e ele. Eu ia te pedir em casamento, mas... – Levanta as sobrancelhas, como se o gesto completasse a frase.

Diversas expressões passam pela face dela e você as observa. Choque. Medo. Tristeza. Surpresa. Todas diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo interligadas. Então ela finalmente desiste, cansada, e olha para você:

-O que eu posso fazer para você me perdoar, Draco?

Você sorri.

-Apenas coloque o anel.

Sem questionar, ela abaixa os olhos e pega a jóia com cuidado, largando a caixinha no chão. O anel desliza em seu dedo anular da mão direita. Vocês dois olham para a mão quando ela estende-a na frente do corpo. Você entrelaça seus dedos nos dela e puxa-a para perto, envolvendo-a pela cintura com um braço.

-Draco... – Ela murmura, tentando se afastar, mas você afunda sua mão livre nos cabelos vermelhos, soltando o rabo-de-cavalo, e puxa-a para um beijo, forçando sua língua entre os lábios dela.

**I'm here without you, baby**

_(Estou aqui sem você)_

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

_(Mas você ainda está comigo nos meus sonhos)_

**And tonight, it's only you and me**

_(E, hoje à noite, é só eu e você)_

* * *

_Ela estava por cima dele. Draco nunca a deixava ficar por cima, porque era_ele_quem devia controlar o sexo. No entanto, no quarto mal-iluminado e sujo de Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley fazia movimentos lentos e torturantes, arrancando gemidos do homem nu que jazia entre suas pernas._

_-Mais rápido, Ginny. – Ele pediu, agarrando a cintura dela, tentando forçá-la a aumentar o ritmo. Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo de prazer, os longos cabelos caindo pelas costas. – Se é assim... – O homem ameaçou, virando-a de repente, ficando por cima e cuidando para que a conexão entre eles não se perdesse. Ela protestou, mas quando ele procurou seus seios com a boca e colocou as mãos em suas coxas, gemidos escaparam dos lábios dela, fazendo-o acelerar as estocadas._

_Estavam tão entretidos que não perceberam o namorado da ruiva observando a cena da porta do quarto até que o loiro deu um passo em direção à cama, fazendo uma das tábuas do chão estalar sob seus pés. Os olhos verdes do homem subitamente viraram-se naquela direção e seu corpo congelou com a visão do outro parado ali. Ginny protestou:_

_-Harry, o que... – Mas então seus olhos seguiram a direção dos dele e uma expressão de pavor tomou conta de seu rosto. – Draco... – Sua voz tornou-se culpada, e ela esforçou-se para não olhar nos olhos do namorado._

_-Está tudo bem, Ginevra. – A voz dele era fria, desprovida de emoções. – Só vim avisar que não precisa mais se preocupar comigo._

_E ele saiu pela porta, sem demorar mais._

_-Draco...- Ela chamou, saindo debaixo de Harry e correndo atrás do outro, puxando o lençol para se cobrir. Saiu do quarto e seguiu os passos do loiro pelas escadas, tentando alcançá-lo. Ele só parou quando chegaram à porta da frente._

_-Por que não volta para ele? –Draco falou, de costas para ela. - Pareciam estar se divertindo tanto._

_-Eu não queria... – Ginny começou, mas calou-se. Ele virou-se para encará-la._

_-Não queria? – Seus olhos estavam mais cinzentos do que o normal, faiscando de raiva. – Eu vi, Ginevra, não tente negar, por favor. – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. – Meu pai tinha razão. Você só estava atrás do meu dinheiro._

_Ele virou-se para ir embora._

_-Draco... – Ela chamou mais uma vez, segurando o braço dele._

_Ele puxou o braço com força e deixou a casa. Ela ainda tentou segui-lo, mas sua nudez a impediu de sair na rua. Voltou ao quarto e, sem olhar para Harry, vestiu as roupas jogadas pelo chão._

* * *

Aperta-a contra você, possessivamente. Ela sempre foi sua, e sempre será. Foi um erro perdê-la para outro, mas isso não acontecerá novamente. Você tem certeza. Ela tenta escapar de seu abraço, de seus lábios, mas é inútil. Você é mais forte e você não quer perdê-la. Beija-a violentamente, explorando sua boca com a língua e sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue quando você morde seus lábios. Suas mãos continuam pressionando as costas e a nuca da ruiva, enquanto as dela continuam em seu peito, tentando, em vão, empurrá-lo para longe.

* * *

Bruscamente, Draco prensa-a contra a parede. Ginny tenta, mais uma vez, afastar a cabeça, mas a mão está firme em seus cabelos agora soltos. Ele desce os lábios para o pescoço branco e ela não pode evitar arfar quando arrepios percorrem sua espinha.

-Draco... – Ginny o chama, suplicante, mas ele prefere encarar isso como um incentivo. Pressiona-a contra parede e desce ainda mais os lábios, começando a desabotoar sua camisa branca nova e a sentir todas as partes de sua pele contra a boca.

Ginny conhece Draco e sabe que ele não vai parar, então encosta a cabeça na parede, entregue, deixando-o ter o que quer, na esperança de que a deixe em paz depois disso. Ele continua fazendo movimentos circulares com a boca pelo colo dela, e ela solta um gemido quando a língua quente passa entre seus seios. Ela sente o volume encaixado entre suas pernas crescer e Draco volta ferozmente para seus lábios, mordendo-os com fome.

As mãos dele sobem por sua barriga e passam por dentro do sutiã, apertando seus seios e fazendo com que ela trema de dor. Ele não é gentil como costumava ser. Os dedos que fazem movimentos circulares nos bicos dos seus seios a machucam. Também se sente anormalmente cansada, a cabeça latejando e os músculos doloridos. Tenta novamente fazer com que ele pare, mas Draco ignora-a, voltando a morder seu pescoço.

Ginny treme quando as mãos deixam os seios e descem até o zíper da saia preta de seda. Draco abre-a rapidamente e a saia cai em volta de seus pés. Ele puxa uma das pernas dela para cima, fazendo sua cabeça girar, uma tontura anormal tomando conta dela. O loiro finge não perceber os gritos que ela dá e as unhas que fincam em suas costas. Ginny sente o corpo inteiro queimar, e mal percebe quando Draco rasga sua meia-calça, arranhando suas coxas.

Ele se afasta por um momento para abrir o jeans e liberar o membro ereto, e ela quase cai no chão, não aguentando a dor que a domina. Ele a segura novamente com força, uma mão contra um dos seios, a outra afastando a calçinha para posicionar-se na entrada dela. E quando ele a penetra, Ginny grita, vendo prazer e ódio nos olhos dele e sentindo como se seu membro a estivesse partindo em duas. A dor pelo corpo aumenta, somando-se às investidas que ele dá dentro dela, e lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto, embaçando sua visão.

Ao ver o desespero dela, ele ri, e sua risada ecoa pelo apartamento deserto.

-Eu te amo, Ginevra.- Ele diz, embriagado pela loucura, dando uma estocada mais forte. – E você nunca será de mais ninguém.

Ele aumenta o ritmo, batendo o quadril dela contra a parede. Ela baixa os olhos para o local onde seus corpos se encontram. O membro dele sai e entra nela com força, e sangue escorre por suas pernas, manchando a meia-calça. Seu olhar encontra os olhos cinzentos dele, e ela vê loucura neles. Suor escorre pelo rosto de Draco, que adquiriu um estranho tom esverdeado. E então compreensão toma conta de Ginny e ela reúne as últimas forças para erguer a mão trêmula e fitar o anel de ouro.

Draco joga a cabeça para trás quando chega ao ápice, e seus olhos encontram os da ruiva enquanto despeja-se dentro dela.

-Eu te amo. – Ele repete as últimas palavras que ela jamais ouvirá.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

_(Tudo o que sei, e qualquer lugar que eu vá)_

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

_(Fica mais difícil, mas não vou afastar meu amor)_

* * *

Quando você disse aos seus pais que sabia o que estava fazendo, você na realidade não sabia. A certeza do que deveria fazer veio depois, momentos antes de entrar naquele quarto e deparar-se com sua namorada e seu inimigo na cama. Naquele momento, você descobriu que nascera para viver sozinho. Mas não podia deixá-la seguir com sua vida depois de te trair. Seu orgulho não permitia isso. Então, após deixar o Grimmauld Place, você pôs seu plano em ação.

Ignorou as perguntas raivosas de seu pai e as desesperadas de sua mãe quando chegou em casa e entrou em seu laboratório, começando a empacotar tudo o que iria precisar. Pagou para um dos empregados levar os computadores, tubos de ensaio, ingredientes, livros e incontáveis blocos de papéis para o prédio abandonado que lhe serviria de refúgio. Assim que tudo o que precisava estava organizado, você começou suas pesquisas. Sempre foi brilhante nisso, desde o Ensino Médio. Sua primeira grande briga com seu pai foi quando escolheu Química para fazer na faculdade. Lucius cuspiu-lhe na cara que não seria nada na vida.

A situação piorou quando começou a namorar Ginny. A garota encantadora vinha de uma família com origens nobres, mas que perdera tudo em uma aposta errada. No início, você quis conquistá-la apenas para atingir Harry Potter, um aluno brilhante de Medicina, pelo qual você nutria um ódio inexplicável desde seu primeiro encontro. Mas o que não esperava é que seu plano virasse contra você mesmo, e acabou tão entretido pela garota quanto ela estava por você. Quando começaram a namorar, você não se importava mais com a relação entre Potter e Ginny, até o dia em que Hermione contou-lhe, relutante, sobre a traição.

Nesses cem dias trancado, você desenvolveu um veneno letal. Contou à Ginny, certa vez, que esse era seu sonho e ela pareceu assustada, antes de rir e dizer que você conseguiria tudo o que quisesse. Naquela época, você não imaginava que usaria o veneno para matá-la, mas esse se tornou seu principal objetivo. Criar um veneno que matasse em poucos minutos assim que entrasse em contato com a pele humana. Não lhe importava os sintomas ou a dor que poderia provocar. Apenas a queria morta em seus braços. Quando colocou o veneno no anel, você imaginou a cor escapando do rosto rodeado pelos cabelos ruivos e o corpo caindo, inerte.

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

_(E quando o ultimo cai, quando tudo está dito e feito)_

Você nunca disse à Ginny que a amava até que ela estivesse à beira da morte em seus braços. Você percebeu, naquele momento, que o amor nada mais era do que o sentimento forte que tomara conta de você nos últimos meses, competindo com a vingança. Ambos eram sentimentos fortes demais para colocar em palavras, mas facilmente adaptados a suas atitudes.

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

_(Fica mais difícil, mas não vou afastar meu amor)_

Você larga o corpo mole e sem vida da garota que amou e ele cai com um baque seco no chão. Ajeita suas roupas e senta-se ao lado dela, encostado na parede, esperando que a morte chegue para você também. Pode sentir o veneno tomando conta de você, sua visão embaçando e o corpo dolorido. Pega a mão direita morta de Ginny e aperta-a com força, contornando o anel com seu dedo para que sua pele também absorva o veneno. Então encosta a cabeça na parede, segurando a mão dela. Você não vai morrer como ela. Sua morte foi muito diferente. Você também morreu envenenado, mas não por você mesmo. Por ela.

Quando seus sentidos falham, você sabe que já morreu. Cem dias atrás.

**I never meant to leave this world alone  
**_(Eu nunca quis deixar este mundo sozinho)_

**I never meant to hurt the ones who cared  
**_(Eu nunca quis magoar aqueles que se importavam)_

**And all this time I thought we'd just grow old  
**_(E todo esse tempo pensei que iríamos envelhecer)_

**You know, no one said it's fair  
**_(Você sabe, ninguém disse que é justo)_

_Você nunca mais chorou. Você nunca mais sorriu. A única expressão em seu rosto é uma vazia, sem cor e sem importância.__É, porém, a única._

* * *

***** "Depression isn't just being a bit sad. It's feeling nothing, it's not wanting to be alive anymore" – JKR

**N/A: A breve menção de "chuva", "vinho" e "meia-calça" foi a minha tentativa de incorporar um pouco os itens que a Cora pediu na fic. ^^ Espero que tenha gostado... Como falei para a Schaala, os planos que eu tinha para essa fic renderiam uma long, mas não tive tempo para isso. ****Então, Feliz Natal para todos e... review? *-***


End file.
